Seize the Opening
by Auroris
Summary: DISCONTINUED because it's an obvious MarySue story. Eight Items....prophecies heard...powers from above...a battle of good and evil...an innocent girl brought between the crossfire...what's the outcome? In the end, does it matter who's right or wrong? Or
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Here's the disclaimer. I do not own Yugioh...only a few characters that I made up in this story. Thank you. ENJOY READING!!!!!!!!!!! 

"blah...blah...": someone speaking

//blah...blah...//: someone thinking

~blah...bah...~: Yami speaking to hikari

-blah...blah...-: hikari speaking to Yami

blah...blah...: speaking on Msn

Thinking of you 

Somewhere there's someone 

Who dreams of your smile 

And finds in your presence  

That life is worthwhile 

So when you're lonely 

Remember it's true

That somebody, somewhere is thinking

Of you

Chapter 1: Surprise!

Hoshi's fingers danced across the keyboard, making music flow around the room. A metronome kept the rhythm in time, beeping out the beat. The notes melded together until they suddenly clashed. Hearing it made Hoshi wince. Her piano teacher shook his grey head disapprovingly at her clumsiness.

"Not good enough," he said sternly. "You need to practice more."

"Yes Mr. Antonelli," Hoshi replied obediently. Mr. Antonelli scribbled something down in Hoshi's notebook then passed it back to her. She began packing her music books.

"Besides the FEW mistakes you made today, the music was quite good," he said with his tone softening more.

"Yah right," Hoshi thought bitterly. By reading in-between the lines she knew that what her piano teacher meant was that she was good.....at the standard grade four level. She was in grade seven in piano, while she was in grade 11 at school. She NEARLY failed every piano exam so far, just skimming the line over the passing mark. Slinging her music bag over her shoulder, she exited, waving and saying "Goodbye!" to Mr. Antonelli. 

Hoshi ran through the quiet streets of her neighbourhood. She lived in Vancouver, a city in the province British Columbia of Canada. Besides the fact that her province's government right now was suffering from a big financial loss and the health and education system were falling apart, Hoshi would've loved to stay in Vancouver for the rest of her life. There were quiet and big streets for you to choose to live on, forests to walk through if you knew where to look and a downtown to go to when you wanted to spend some money on self-satisfying luxuries. Dashing on the sidewalk, feet slapping with a satisfying thud against the cement, Hoshi felt free when running. It made her feel as if she was being pulled on a fast carnival ride yet she was the one in control. Air blasted across her face, freezing the skin and refreshing her. Reaching her back door, she banged through it and let the door swing shut behind her. She stood there, panting, in her kitchen.

"Hi Hoshi! How was piano lesson today?" asked her Japanese mother calmly who was cooking tonight's dinner at the stove.

"Ummm.....ok." Hoshi lied. She peered into the pan where her mom was frying some food.

"What is that?" Hoshi asked breathing in the wonderful smell deeply.

"Tempura," her mom said proudly, "You like it so far?"

"Yeah, it sure smells good," Hoshi encouraged before leaving the room. 

Passing by her dad's office she threw a greeting at him. Her Caucasian father grunted a reply, not looking up from the newspaper he held. (Author's note: Hoshi is half Japanese and half Caucasian.) Jumping two stairs at a time Hoshi went upstairs to her bedroom. Her nine year old brother, Danny, was in his room playing video games on his computer as usual. Hoshi left him without saying a greeting, knowing that Danny wouldn't be able to hear her anyway. Entering her room, she closed the door for some privacy and headed straight for the computer, signing on to MSN messenger. (Author's note: For those that don't know, MSN is something that allows you to chat on the Internet with your friends. Kind of like a chatroom except you only speak with friends on your contacts list.) She immediately began typing to her friend.

Hey Em, you there?

hi Em typed back simply.

Hoshi and Em did not go to the same high school yet had been very good friends in elementary school so kept in touch. They were still very good companions as they chatted together nearly everyday on MSN.

Anything up with you?

Not much, I won my first Yugioh card game today though. Em sent back as if it was nothing.

YOU WON YOUR FIRST CARD GAME AND YOU SAY NOT MUCH HAPPENED TODAY!!!! Hoshi screamed out on her computer.

whoa....chill Hoshi! yah...actually I am excited though the excitement's calmed down in me now."

I so PROUD of you still. You, Emily Shu, the first girl I bet to win a Yugioh card game at your school!!! You're practically the only female who plays it there.

*snort* As it seems that 90% of the female population only care about clothes, boys,

makeup and who's hot, who's not....Why don't you try? It's quite easy to learn how to play.

Nah...don't wanna bother. Besides I would rather use the time to read.

You and your books. You're such a bookworm. Hoshi could imagine Em rolling her eyes at Hoshi's addiction to reading.

Yup...I'm just a loner whose sanctuary is the library and just reads reads reads all day.

Well....the Yu-gi-oh show's on, see ya around Hoshi.

Yah, see you around Em. Bye! Hoshi logged off MSN as there was no one else to talk to on her contacts list. She flopped onto her bed and took out a big book she had recently borrowed from her school library. It was a book all about Egyptian mythology. Hoshi had already read a few books by the same author on Russian, Chinese, Roman and Greek mythology. In a few seconds she was underneath the book's spell as she grew captivated by stories on curses, war, magic and lust. On reading a legend about the god Ra, God King of the Egyptian Gods, her eyes grew heavy without warning. Her head dropped up and down, each time getting closer to her book until she finally submitted and rested herself on the bed.

* * * * *

Hoshi's head snapped up. It was dark in her room. Looking at her glow-in-the-dark watch, she read 12:01 a.m. 

"Hey! How come mom didn't wake me up for dinner?" she said puzzled. Hoshi rubbed her eyes. Her hand brushed the wall where the light switch would be. Her fingers found nothing. 

"What's going on?" she murmured. Stumbling around the dark she managed to find a switch and flicked it. A lamp to her left turned on, giving off light to a restricted area. Hoshi took off the lampshade and raised the lamp higher. She gasped and nearly dropped the lamp.

Hoshi was in a large warehouse with a concrete floor, wooden walls and a high-beamed ceiling. She was on some sort of balcony protruding from a wooden wall. Everything was totally alien to Hoshi, nothing at all was familiar from the home where Hoshi had been born in and raised. She couldn't help her next action. She fainted.

* * * * * 

She woke up with a screaming inside her mind.

~YOU STUPID GIRL....AWAKE!!! STOP BEING SUCH A WEAKLING!!!

ARISE!!!!!~

Hoshi's eyes snapped open in alarm as she thought through the clamour, //Am I dreaming this up or is that my under-consciousness speaking?//

~OF COURSE IT'S NOT!!!!~ the loud voice snapped inside Hoshi's brain. Hoshi winced at the harshness and gingerly spoke aloud.

"err.....Who's this?"

~Idiot child!! I'm within your mind, there's no reason to SPEAK ALOUD!!!~ the harsh mind voice replied telepathically.

-Oh...well where am I then?- Hoshi questioned timidly.

~ In Japan of course. ~ the voice replied shortly. Hoshi's eyes widened in shock.

//This has gotta be a dream.// she thought and automatically pinched herself hard to make sure.

"Ouch!" she yelped, more out of pain than surprise. Rubbing the squeezed skin she looked around to find that she was still in the warehouse. As it was morning, she noticed that the balcony had a dresser, bed and a full-length mirror on it. She was currently lying on the bed.

-Would you care to explain how I came to Japan?- Hoshi asked.

The voice replied with a distinct feminine tinge to it. ~ You were sent here. By great powers not even I know of. I am your yami, the darker side of you. ~

-What?! Doesn't that only happen in the Yugioh show?- Hoshi asked in alarm.

~ I know of no Yugioh show. ~ the female voice said haughtily. ~ Although I do know of a pharaoh named Yugioh. ~

-Come again?- Hoshi said dumbly.

~ I KNOW OF A PHAROAH NAMED YUGIOH!!! ~ screamed the voice causing Hoshi to wince in pain and massage her temples.

-All right, all right.- Hoshi muttered. –This just seems all weird to me that's all. One second I was reading about Egyptian mythology in my bedroom then bang! Some voice is telling me that I'm in Japan....-

~ You were reading about Egyptian gods? ~ the voice said suddenly interested.

-Yes. Wait...you aren't going to tell me all of those Egyptian stories are true, right? I mean they're just myths.-

~ They are just as real as you and I. ~ the voice replied in that haughty tone of hers. ~ If you don't believe me then go to that mirror. ~

Hoshi complied and saw herself wearing the clothes she had worn before. Blue jeans and a black T-shirt. 

~ Now relax. ~ the voice soothed. Hoshi felt herself being slid into the back of her mind, her body still standing before her, yet her soul being extracted from the body and placed gently aside. Her body's mirror image wavered, as if a heat wave going through it, then suddenly shrugged its shoulder and straightened up to stand more confidently without Hoshi commanding it to do so. Seeing the image now, Hoshi had to gasp.

Her brown hair, cropped short, lengthened slightly to her shoulder, turned a darker shade and became silky. Her misty brown eyes so filled with youthful buoyancy, hardened and had a slyness gleaming in them. Jeans tightened more around the legs and her T-shirt now boasted of womanly curves. Hoshi could only gape at herself, seeing a person with the same face as herself yet with very different features etched into it.

~ Now do you believe me? ~ the female voice answered. Hoshi nodded in her mind.

~ Good. ~ the voice said then rolled her shoulders, in Hoshi's body. 

"You know I've been imprisoned inside that object for a millennia and now...to be suddenly free...." the female voice said using Hoshi's voice that now sounded to be15 years or so. The female sighed. "I've never knew it would feel that good to walk again. Mind if I exercise a bit?" she asked Hoshi politely.

-What object?- Hoshi asked without answering the female's question.

The female, deciding that she was permitted, began doing somersaults, cartwheels and other acrobatic tricks around the balcony.

"The object on your upper left arm," she grunted while doing a headstand. 

Hoshi, in her mind's eye, turned to her left arm to see an armlet (or bracelet) gleaming there. The bracelet was 1.5 inches long with circling bands at either end. A decorative gold snake with sapphire eyes twined around the bracelet, passing from the top to the bottom bands. The famous golden eye of Ra symbol was situated in-between the circling bands, and for a second, gleamed brightly. It was neither too loose or too tight around the upper arm so fitted snugly.

-You wouldn't mind telling me about yourself now, would you?- Hoshi asked.

"Hmm....let me think for a while. It's been such a long time since I've thought about my past." the female said and performed three back-flips in a row as Hoshi waited patiently.

"Ah yes....I was a priestess in Ancient Egypt. Dedicated to the temple of Isis and Nephthys. My name at that time was Hafertis. One day the goddess Isis and Nephthys came to the temple in their great splendour and commanded that I become a bodyguard for the pharaoh Yugioh. The head priestess of the temple and the pharaoh didn't dare disobey the goddess, but were puzzled as only men were allowed to be bodyguards for the pharaoh."

-The goddess Isis and Nephthys really came to you?- Hoshi asked in disbelief.

The Egyptian woman sighed. "Now why would I lie to you?"

-Oh.- said Hoshi.

"Hmm...where was I? Oh yes, as the head priestess and pharaoh didn't dare disobey, they trained me to be a warrior, fit to be protector of the great pharaoh. When I was ready they smuggled me as a boy into the palace. Others who served the pharaoh saw me as the beardless boy called Amunhur (Champion of the pharaoh with hidden past). No one knew of my true gender, save for the pharaoh Yugioh and the head priestess." Here Hafertis paused to do four somersaults in the air.

-Hey! Watch how you're exercising!- Hoshi said in alarm. –This is MY body you're using and I don't want any broken bones!!!- Hafertis just smirked and continued her story.

"During the ancient times another world existed called the Shadow Games. The

Egyptian royalties summoned monsters from the Shadow Games and duelled against each other with these monsters, as entertainment and to show off prowess. Even the pharaoh participated in these duels and became a legendary champion. Controlling these monsters was not small feat and soon the once entertaining duels went out of control. The pharaoh managed to seal the portal with the help of eight items. In each item he placed a different ability to contribute to the great power of closing the portal."

-I thought there were only seven items.- Hoshi said puzzled.

"There were eight, I was there to see them being used by the pharaoh." Hafertis said in that snobbish tone of hers again. That tone was starting to get on Hoshi's nerves.

-And you were placed inside the eighth one?-

"Yes, I sacrificed myself to be kept for a millennia inside an item." the former bodyguard said proudly. Hoshi was a silent for a moment.

-How come the items are being used now and opening the powers within?-

Hafertis said quietly, "It's because someone is attempting to reopen the Shadow Games."

-And the items and their possessors are of course expected to save the world and stop that someone.- Hoshi responded sarcastically.

"My, you do have a good sense of timing to say the right thing." Hafertis said amused.

Hoshi protested –WHAT?! You're kidding me right?-

"I do not kid," Hafertis answered solemnly. "You were chosen by powers from above to become my hikari.

-Hikari is umm...light right?- asked Hoshi, stumbling a bit over the word 'hikari' as her Japanese was scritchy.

"Yes."

-So you're my dark side and I'm your light side?- 

"That's our bond between us."

-And which powers from above chose me to become your hikari? 'Cause I've gotta tell you that you're going to be disappointed as I have no skills or special powers to show. And my parents are going to be worried right now when they can't find me. Besides, I want to GO HOME!!!- At the last few words Hoshi yelled.

"SILENCE INSOLENT CHILD!!! THE POWERS HAVE CHOSEN YOU AND THEY DON'T MAKE MISTAKES!!!" thundered Hafertis' voice. It silenced Hoshi. 

"I do understand your pain of course being ripped away from your world." Hafertis comforted, her voice softening more. "I too had my future abruptly changed when Isis commanded for me to change from a priestess to a bodyguard." 

-Does that mean I must stay here? For eternity?-

"No...when the culprit opening the portal is captured you will go back to your world."

-Hmm...that seems fine with me at the moment. Is this a warehouse we're in?-

"Yes, it was prepared for you by the high powers as your home. You will live here for the amount of time you stay. Shall we explore?" Before Hoshi could say a word Hafertis leaped about 3 feet down from the balcony.

-Will you stop doing that!! You give me heart attacks with all of these stunts you do!! And can I have my body back?-

Hafertis sighed. "If you want." Hoshi's consciousness was shifted and she began feeling more attached to her body. Her face and body moulded back into their normal state. Hoshi looked around her surroundings.

-Well there seems to be only one level for this building that I can see so far.- 

Looking up Hoshi saw the balcony on which she was just on, built with wooden planks and seemingly to be out of place with the concrete walls of the warehouse. A ladder was placed against it.

~ That balcony we were just on is the bedroom. ~ contributed Hafertis helpfully.

-hmmm....I wonder why the bedroom couldn't just be on the groundfloor.- mused Hoshi.

One half of the warehouse was the kitchen and living room. There was a refrigerator, a sink with a dishwasher underneath and a stove against the wall. A rug, four chairs and a round table with a computer on it stood in the center of this "room". Several large lights hung over the furniture with a few lamps standing for more lighting. A switchboard was on the wall with complicated looking switches on it. Turning her head, Hoshi saw that the other half was empty.

-Where's the bathroom?- asked Hoshi to her yami.

~ Look back to the kitchen. ~ replied Hafertis.

Hoshi turned back towards to the kitchen and then noticed a small section cut off in the corner. A wooden door was the entrance with a window next to it. Entering, Hoshi saw the main necessities for the bathroom. (Author's note: You know what I'm talking about right?) 

~ You do know that you're going to a school. ~ Hafertis said out of the blue.

-A...a...sch.... school?!- Hoshi sputtered. –Sheesh! You would have though that in this world the higher powers would've left that detail out.-

~ Is school that bad? ~ questioned Hafertis curiously. ~ All I learned was how to read and write, simple arithmetic, the duties of a priestess and how to fight. ~

-You have no idea.- Hoshi rolled her eyes. –High school is the worst.-

~ I have no idea what you're talking about. ~ Hafertis said shortly. ~ If you'd like to know your....school...begins today, I believe, at seven o'clock. ~

Hoshi looked at her watch which said 6:40. Hoshi screeched in alarm.

-AND YOU BOTHERED TELLING ME NOW???- 

~ Is school that important? ~ said Hafertis. ~ I never realized it was. ~

-Oh man...I've gotta hurry.- mumbled Hoshi. –Is the name Domino High? And where is my school uniform that I have to wear?-

~ I believe so. And the uniform is in the dresser while your school tools are by the front door. ~

-ACK!! How do those oh so great powers expect me to learn in a Japanese school!- complained Hoshi as she hurriedly climbed up to her bedroom and changed.

~ Don't ask me. By the way, I feel tired so I shall be resting in my soul room for the day. ~ Hoshi felt the conversation link break.

-HEY!! Come back here! I need you still!- she protested. No reply met her cries. Swearing, she slid down the ladder and raced out the front doors, grabbing the heavy satchel laying on the floor. 

//How am I going to find the school?// wondered Hoshi.

**Well, what that good? Please send reviews to me! I need the assurance to know that my works are being read by others. Remember!!! Reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! reviews! The bottom line...SEND ME REVIEWS!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uniforms

Sorry people for taking so long to post! I've had nearly a gazillions tests to do and I needed to study really hard lately. A thousand apologies to all of you! And I thank all of my reviewers. I've gotten 5 reviews now in SUCH a short period of time! And a warning to you all....this chapter is 3 pages shorter than the first chapter. Sorry again! I don't own Yugioh only Hoshi and the Millennium Armlet and this story's plot!!!!! And I apologize if there are some errors in this fanfic, this site for some reason just won't do what I want it to do!!! Read on fanfic readers!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"blah...blah...": someone speaking //blah...blah...//: someone thinking ~blah...bah...~: Yami speaking to hikari -blah...blah...-: hikari speaking to Yami blah...blah...: speaking on Msn  
  
  
  
To be Chosen The fan has unfurled....... Now my world has been whirled...... Spinning around and around......... Much confusion yet no sound...... Fate has a certain twist......... Life isn't filled with bliss......... Out of this world why was I chosen?...... Chosen...chosen....chosen.......... Why me I ask everyday........ Was I chosen?..........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Uniforms  
  
  
  
  
  
Hoshi ran along the sidewalk, neatly evading pedestrians. Her satchel became a weapon, erratically knocking people aside and producing curses.  
  
  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" Hoshi shouted. //errr......what's that word? Oh yeah!// "Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"  
  
For some reason Hoshi's subconscious knew the way to Domino high. She walked through the gates, seeing the courtyard was empty. The drone of a teacher's voice drifted through an open window.  
  
//Argh! I'm late!// Hoshi thought. //At least I'm new here...can use that as an excuse.//  
  
Walking into the school Hoshi managed to find the office. Walking up to the secretary who was typing to the computer, Hoshi waited patiently for the secretary to notice her. And waited and waited and waited and waited.........finally she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked knocking on the secretary's desk. The secretary looked up, slightly confused and seemed to look through Hoshi.  
  
"Hello? Anybody there?" the secretary's eyes then slid into place and noticed Hoshi.  
  
"Oh there you are dear! Sorry, I didn't notice you at first," apologized the woman. She assessed Hoshi with shrewd eyes.  
  
"You're the new student right? You're late today but I'm sure the director will excuse you this time. Make sure you arrive at school at seven o'clock next time all right? Now just nip into that door to the director's office and when you come back out I'll have your timetable and student ID ready for you," babbled the secretary and Hoshi got ushered into the director's office  
  
The director's office was very....neat. That was the only word Hoshi could think of. This place would be the definition of neatness. Everything was in their proper spot up to pens and pencils were placed in separate cups and papers were stacked to the side on the desk. The director sat in a leather swivel chair behind his desk, his hands NEATLY folded on the desktop. He gestured towards the chair before him. Hoshi stiffly sat down.  
  
"As I see you're a new student you haven't realized your dress code," he stated with a perfect, monotone voice.  
  
"umm.......this is what I received as my school uniform," Hoshi said waving a hand indicating her clothes. The director glanced at it disapprovingly.  
  
"Well yes, but as you see only the boys here wear the blue blazer and pants. The girls on the other hand wear some short skirts and a pink blazer with a bow."  
  
Hoshi frowned slightly. //I'm feeling that someone is being sexist here.//  
  
Clearing her throat Hoshi tried to reply as politely as she could. "Yes, but in Canada I'm more used to wearing pants instead of a mini skirt."  
  
She watched fascinated as the toothbrush mustache underneath the director's nose seemed to twitch with irritation on its own.  
  
"Well young lady, you're not in Canada right now so I do insist that you wear the proper uniform," he commanded in a threatening tone.  
  
Hoshi felt the color rise into her already pallid cheeks. Never, ever did she have to wear a skirt in her life! Only once when she was three except that she had ripped off the skirt and danced half-naked around the house, with her mom chasing her. That was the first and LAST time she'd ever had to wear a skirt. And now this DIRECTOR dared to force her into one?! Call her weirdo or a freak, but Hoshi would never wear a skirt or dress. She had this thing against wearing them and didn't like the constrains they had on her.  
  
"I'll agree to the pink blazer and bow but can I just wear a pair of pants? I have this thing about skirts," daringly blurted Hoshi. The director frowned slightly, but his forehead smoothed back quickly.  
  
"hmm.....that seems fine with me," he mused. "You may leave now." Gratefully Hoshi picked up her satchel and left.  
  
"Oh there you sweetie, you were taking much more longer than I expected," the smooth tone of the secretary said. "Now here's your student card. You can use this to borrow books from our library and to show your age at student events. And here's your timetable also, the first period's done so you might as well go to your second one."  
  
Hurriedly walking away from the school's office, Hoshi was relieved to be gone from there. The babbling secretary and perfectionist principal seemed REALLY weird people. Well, how about Yugi and his friends? Not too mention Seto Kaiba. Were they normal people? And how about herself? Suddenly appearing in an anime world that she didn't know much about except that it was set in Japan.  
  
//Isn't this perfect? I get to be in a dysfunctional school while I'm dysfunctional myself.// Hoshi though ironically.  
  
She walked into her class, thankful the bell hadn't rung yet allowing her to seem part of the crowd, instead of having to walk in the middle of class and catch everyone's attention. She picked a spot in the corner of the room, the other desks close by empty. Looking at her timetable it read that she was having mathematics right now.  
  
//hmmm......I think that'll be no problem. I'm okay with it...unless they teach it differently here.// she mused.  
  
The teacher walked in, calming the class's banter. She placed her books on the desk. "Is everyone here? All right then, open your textbooks to page thirty then."  
  
Hoshi looked through her books to find she had no math textbook.  
  
Raising her hand lightly, she called out, "errr.....ma'am? I don't have a math textbook."  
  
The teacher looked where Hoshi was sitting, looked confused for a second then raised her eyebrows at Hoshi in displeasure.  
  
"Ah yes, you're Hoshi aren't you? The new student from Canada?" she asked. "That's the reason for no textbook." The teacher turned to a person next to Hoshi. "umm...You... share your book with Hoshi." The person complied and moved their desk next to Hoshi.  
  
"Oh and Hoshi? You address me as "sensei". Not as ma'am," the teacher corrected.  
  
"Yes sensei," murmured Hoshi softly. Some boy sniggered in the class. The teacher immediately riveted her attention to the chuckling boy.  
  
"What so funny Joey?" she inquired with authority.  
  
The boy she addressed to straightened up in his seat. Hoshi gasped, but so softly that no one could hear. Here was Joey Wheeler! One of Yugi's best friends. Hoshi immediately began scanning the classroom for any other characters from the Yugioh television show that her friend Emily raved about. There was the timid Bakura with his snowy white hair and the Millennium Ring hanging as a necklace. Also Tea Gardner, another good friend of Yugi. And Seto Kaiba who slouched in his seat and seemed to glare at the world. That was all that Hoshi recognized in her class. Joey then cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"Well sensei, isn't Hoshi a girl's name and as you can see," here Joey pointed to Hoshi and smirked. "Hoshi is a boy."  
  
Hoshi gaped at him then a small smile appeared on her lips. It seemed that people here weren't that observant. Of course with her brown hair cropped short up to her earlobes and cut close to the skull, people would think of Hoshi resembling a boy. Not to mention that hardly any feminine curves showed up on her face and body. But if people would take a closer look at Hoshi then they would recognize that the shape of her chin and jaw didn't have that hard boyish look to them.  
  
"Joey Wheeler, really! I would have thought a student of mine would be more polite and observant. Hoshi is a girl as you should be able to notice," pointed out the teacher. Joey stared at the teacher then swiveled around to look at Hoshi's chest area. She blushed deeply and sunk into her chair, wanting to just melt into the floor right then.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!" called out sensei. "I will NOT have that kind of conduct in my class. Turn around and face the front right now."  
  
Joey did so, but not without casting a last curious glance at Hoshi.  
  
* * * * *  
  
For the remainder of the day, Hoshi did quite fine. She found out that in math she was the "Math Whiz" of the class. In science she fared well, belonging to the majority of people who didn't make their chemicals blow up into their face. Unlike Tea who managed to make three small explosions in a row. During calligraphy lessons she surprisingly managed to write the characters, the same number as the number of English words she knew. She also wrote the same way as she did in writing English letters, messily. Thus getting criticized heavily by the teacher. When Hoshi had her English class, she was surprised as she didn't expect there would be one. Others seemed to struggle to say some few simple words while Hoshi of course spoke it quite fluently. When the teacher asked her to say a few simple English words for others to hear Hoshi had to repeat the phrase a few times before the teacher said with exaggerated politeness, "Thank you Hoshi, for saying it in Japanese a few hundred times before the English I wanted to hear!" Judging from this and the titters of others, Hoshi seemed to have spoken something else. Turning to Bakura sitting next to her she asked what language she spoke now and he answered, with a puzzled expression, "Japanese."  
  
//Ahh....seems that the "high powers" made me able to speak Japanese fluently as well.// thought Hoshi as she fiddled with her pencil. //They've sure seemed to have taken care of my merging into this world. I wonder whether this place is really actually anime and all these people are just fictional characters. And I'm in a coma and for a bizarre reason my mind thought up this story. Or this place is....gulp...real and I'm being blackmailed by a spirit to go on a suicide mission.// The bell rang interrupting her thoughts.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hoshi changed into a t-shirt and shorts in the girl's changing room. When she had first stepped in some girls in the process of undressing screamed as they mistook her for a boy. That was a big embarrassment for Hoshi, but managed to correct their mistake before they beat her out with sharp-toed shoes and bottles of nail polish. Sighing, she gave her runner's laces with a strong pull. Even though her boyish clothes and short hair sometimes created problems Hoshi wouldn't change them though many of her friends and relatives pestered her to do so. "It's not proper...you're soon to be a young lady...act nicely now..." were lines repeatedly stuffed into her ears. Thankfully her parents and brother didn't bother her at all about it, if they did Hoshi wouldn't have had any peace at all. For the fact that she had the likeness of a boy, she didn't act like one at all. Always quiet in school, she was the kind of person who followed the rules by the book. Only when matters concerning the kind of style Hoshi had were brought up, she became a defensive and over-reactive girl. As a friend said "A timid rabbit to a raging tiger."  
  
Walking into the gym Hoshi noticed that all of the girls wore a short white skirt instead of the white shorts that she wore. Only the boys wore those. Tea, who was with a group of pretty girls, looked pointedly at Hoshi and giggled along with the shallow-minded females.  
  
//Gosh. Is making fun of the new girl the way they greet people here?// wondered Hoshi disgusted. //Seems like high schools all around the world are the same.//  
  
"Tweet!" the p.e. teacher blew in his whistle. "All right ladies and gentlemen let's start this class with some exercise. Twenty laps around this gym now!"  
  
Everyone groaned and unwillingly began jogging. Although Hoshi was a good runner, she was more of a sprinter and halfway through she was breathing heavily as much as everyone else.  
  
"Come on now people! Let's stretch those leg muscles! Start moving you've still got another ten laps to do!" the brawny sensei yelled. He stood there like a dark cloud, fists on his hips and his jaws rapidly gnawing at some gum.  
  
Someone's arm jabbed painfully into Hoshi's side and caught unawares she fell with a cry. Looking up she looked up to see a black-haired boy's smirk before his face whizzed by.  
  
"Hey runt!" sensei screamed unfeelingly. "Get up and start moving! There's to be no slacking off here! Five more laps should toughen you up from your soft Canadian upbringing!" Hoshi looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You heard what I said...five more laps!" he shrieked and with aching muscles she moved.  
  
With the classmates finished and watching, she resolutely ran the extra length. The boys leaned against the wall with smirks while the girls just looked on with laughing eyes. Only Seto and Bakura had no humor on their face, Bakura with a worried frown while Seto just had a bored expression. Taking advantage of a hidden strength within she dashed through the last two laps and leaned heavily on her knees, gasping.  
  
"Next time do it faster," ordered the muscular teacher. "Now the boys grab some basketballs and shoot some hoops while I talk with the girls." With the entertainment over everyone obeyed the him. The teacher turned his emotionless stare at Hoshi.  
  
"And wear a skirt next time, you're a girl and the clothes code here is that girls wear skirts."  
  
Opening her mouth Hoshi could've just said that the director allowed her to wear pants instead of the regular skirt. She could've just said a short simple sentence and avoided a dispute. Driven by her anger at the unfair treatment she was receiving she fought back.  
  
"But I don't like wearing skirts," she answered coldly.  
  
"What did you say runt?" growled the teacher. His arm muscles flexed dangerously. Everyone stopped in what they were doing and looked expectantly, waiting for some more amusement.  
  
"You expect me to wear some miniskirt to p.e. class?! And here I was thinking that this school wasn't crazy enough," commented Hoshi standing her ground. "I've had it enough with you teachers already! Blabbering on about girls having to wear skirts to school. But wearing a miniskirt for p.e. just takes the cake! How can you expect us to run in comfort when we have to worry about our skirts not flapping around? It seems that we can't have any privacy for our vaginas for God's sake!!" Here some of the boys whistled.  
  
"Are you trying to use us for your disgusting masculine plots!" Hoshi ranted on. "You seem to act like perverts and sexists! You have hardly any freedom in this damn place at all for females!"  
  
"Runt will you shut your trap now!" bellowed the teacher.  
  
"AND MY NAME'S NOT RUNT IT'S HOSHI!!!" she screamed.  
  
"WELL THEN HOSHI HIT THE SHOWERS 'CAUSE YOU'VE NOW GOT DETENTION AND YOU'RE SUSPENDED FROM THIS CLASS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!!!" the mass of flesh roared.  
  
Hoshi immediately shut up and stalked off to the girl's changing room. The gym teacher stared at her in exasperation as his body heat grew and set off waves of anger. One of the boys nudged his friend next to him.  
  
"Should we tell her?" the boy smirked. His companion smiled and shook his head. They both looked up at the sign above the changing room which said 'Boy's room'. Everyone returned to their business then in a second deep yells and a scream came out of the Boy's room. Hoshi ran out of it in bewilderment and halted in front of everyone as they jeered and hooted at her. Face hot with mortification and usually misty brown eyes flashing brightly she tried to walk to the correct changing room with as much dignity as she could muster. After changing she hung around in the hallways waiting impatiently for the last bell to ring.  
  
  
  
I hope to get lots of reviews for this chapter now!!! *nudge, nudge, wink, wink* And I dearly do wish you've enjoyed it. Send me a message saying what you think Hoshi's personality is like so far. And whether it's boring or not! PLEASE ANSWER MY PLEAS!!!! I beg you all. Thanks for reading!!! ;) 


	3. Chapter 3: Yamis

**I'm back!!! YAY!!!!! CHRISTMAS BREAK IS JUST ONE WEEK AWAY AND I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEE!!!!!!!! I'm really thankful for the two reviews I've had for my last chapter....*sniff*....seems that other people don't like my story....*shrugs*. HOPEFULLY I'll get more reviews for this story and if you do so....I'LL WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS FOR ALL OF YOU!!! That's right people!!! I'm currently gonna write only short chapters until I get about FIVE reviews per chapter!!!! Or four at least. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!!! It's not because I'm desperate for reviews it's because flames are really interesting for me to read. SO I ACCEPT GOOD AND BAD REVIEWS!!!! READ ON AND DON'T FORGET TO SEND A REVIEW!!!! **

"blah...blah...": someone speaking

//blah...blah...//: someone thinking

~blah...bah...~: Yami speaking to hikari

-blah...blah...-: hikari speaking to Yami

blah...blah...: speaking on Msn

This chapter is dedicated to Princess-Milkyway111 and Fukaimori as they've been my most faithful reviewers!!! Thank you very much guys!!!! *hugs them*

Chapter 3: Yamis 

When the bell rung, Hoshi quickly made her way to the front door. She was impatient to go back to the warehouse, her now current "home". After today's incidents she just wanted to slip back into the safety of a house, the same way a snail curled up in its protective shell. Peering through the front doors' windows she noticed that there were already groups of kids outside.

//No! No!// Hoshi panicked. //So many people, don't want to face them all!!// 

She was terrified of the thought of walking among those students, afraid that some of them would cast her verbal insults or teasing glances on the previous incident. Yet looking at the gateway entrance leading out to the streets, she was sorely tempted to walk through the gateway of freedom. Decision set, she swung the door open and slunk against the courtyard's wall trying to make little noise and scurrying as fast as possible. In reaching the gate her heart was soaring, so glad was she at passing by unnoticed. She silently thanked any deity that was within range. Her hand reached forward, index finger  stretching to nudge the iron bars aside for liberty... 

"HIYA!!!" a recognizable Bronx accented voice screamed out and a heavy hand clamped onto Hoshi's shoulder.

Hoshi screamed in alarm and nearly jumped a foot high as she struggled under the hand's clutch.

"Hey! Calm down there! Just wanted to say hi," the voice said. Recognizing it Hoshi turned around to meet Joey's grinning face, higher than hers about 10 inches. 

She backed up, released from his grip, "What do you want?"

Joey scratched his head, puzzled by her scared attitude, "I just wanted to say hi."

"Oh....umm...hi then..." she stammered. Her hands curled around the gate desperately wanted to push Joey away and run down the street.

"So Joey!! Are ya gonna introduce us to your new girlfriend?" a loud, obnoxious voice boomed out.

Scowling, Joey turned around. "Tristan you piece of junk, she ain't my girlfriend." 

Peering over his shoulder Hoshi saw another boy, with brown hair and a long, thin piece of hair dangling over his back. She remembered him as a friend of Yugi's, but didn't quite remember his name even though Joey had just said it a few minutes ago.

//Curse short-time memory!!!// she swore. Looking behind the brown-haired boy's shoulder her breath got held in her throat.

A boy about the size of a eight year old stood cheerfully before her. His round, innocent violet eyes stood out from his sweet, naive face. Yellow bangs bent over his forehead while black spikes edged in red stuck out in the back. A buckle was fastened around his neck and his white shirt was rumpled out of the belt line. 

//He truly exists.// Hoshi thought dazedly. //He truly, truly, TRULY exists!!! Oh if Em was here would she ever be squealing and fawning over him!//

"Helloooo!!!!!!" a Bronx-accented voice snatching Hoshi out of her daydreaming.

"Wha......?" she suddenly snapped her head backwards, unaware that it had actually been slowly leaning forwards.

Joey repeated, "Met the ever-oh-so-famous Yugi Mouto yet?"

Yugi blushed. "Joey stop it."

Joey steadily plowed on. "You've surely heard of Yugi Mouto, Card Duelis extraordinaire (Is that the correct spelling?), the one who defeated Maxmillion Pegasus (Not sure about the last name, PLEASE TELL ME IF IT'S CORRECT!!) at Duelist Island? The best card duelist in all of Jap....ow!"  His praises got cut short by the brown-haired boy's jab towards his stomach. "Hey! What was that for?"

Brown-haired boy replied, "To make ya stop yabbing your big mouth off for once." 

"Why you lil'...." a fight ensued.

Noticing Hoshi's stare of shocked surprise, Yugi placed a reassuring hand on her elbow. "Don't worry, they've got nothing personal against one another. They're just always like that."

Still staring at the boys' fight she asked, "Do they usually scratch one another during their brawls."

Yugi winced as he caught Joey's hand clawing at Tristan's arm. "No." 

That was when Hoshi noticed Yugi's height only reached up above her neck. //At least I'm not that short.// she thought wryly remembering how painful it was for her to always need to look up at everyone at her previous school.

//Wait a minute! What am I thinking about? Previous school? I'm not gonna be in this crazy anime world long enough to think of my other school as previous? Agghh!!! I'm not making sense here...even to myself. Oh good lord, I need more self-confidence, now how did that get into my thoughts? Grrr....better stop reflecting too much or else I could do some serious damage to my brain!!!//

Heaving herself out of her brooding state she was suddenly conscious of a tugging at her sleeve. 

"What?" her head snapping backwards AGAIN as she had unconsciously been leaning forwards for the second time. //Have to stop doing that.// she noted.

"What is that?" Yugi asked pointing at the bulge on her forearm. 

"Oh that? It's nothing," she answered. Inwardly she struggled whether she should reveal to him about the eighth Millennium Item. Would he faint out of surprise or simply start yelling at the top of his lungs about it? Or he would he tell his yami?

//Hey! Where is his yami anyways?// she questioned. //Is it well-known right now that there are Millennium Items in the world with Egyptian souls in them? Or are they still kept a secret and known only among a chosen few?//

"Hey Yugi! Sorry if we came out late!" a cheerful female voice said. Recognizing it Hoshi turned around and her jaw dropped at the girl that had appeared. It was Tea Gardner, one of the people who had sadly seen Hoshi's outburst during gym class. Tea noticed her and flashed a grin.

"Hoshi isn't it? Nice girl power talk during p.e.," she joked. Hoshi blushed deeply. Joey and the other boy's fight halted while they still gripped at each other's clothes.

"What incident?" they asked in unison.

"Joey, your brain's so small it can only contain one fact," Tea declared. "Remember the screaming Hoshi did at sensei during p.e. today?"

"Oh yeah!" he said as enlightenment dawned upon him and he grinned goofily at Hoshi. "You were really telling the sensei off weren't you?" Hoshi's reddened face intensified a few darker shades.

"Come on guys, knock it off now," a British voice begged and Ryou appeared next to Tea. His snow-white hair nearly covered up his eyes as he blinked owlishly at Hoshi. "And Joey and Tristan, stop fighting." Joey and Tristan grumbled, but obeyed, standing up and dusting their pants off.

"Umm....yeah....I think my mom's calling me now, I've gotta go," Hoshi lamely excused herself. She backed towards the gate and was ready to dash away when the Millennium Bracelet, hidden underneath her blazer, began to glow. One of Ryou's Millennium Ring's arrows rose up and pointed at Hoshi.

"What!? Another Millennium Item?" Tristan's eyes widened. "How the heck more are there out in the world?"

~Ryou, grab the girl before she escapes.~ Ryou's yami suddenly hissed in his mind.

-Umm...why?- Ryou nervously answered back. –And how do you know whether she is?- 

~Because her legs are tensing up and her eyes show of one who C LEARLY wants to get the hell out of here!!!~ Yami Bakura snapped back. ~Now grab her!!!~

-But yami....- Ryou whined.

~Never mind, I'll get her myself.~ growled Yami Bakura and before Ryou could protest Bakura took over his body. 

Grabbing Hoshi's arm Yami Bakura snarled out, "Reveal your Item girl!!!"

"Hey!! Let go of me!!" Hoshi panicked and tried to fling aside the tomb raider's grasp. 

"Yo, Ryou buddy, what are you doing?" Tristan asked and pulled at Bakura away, trying to release his grip on Hoshi.

"Get away from me boy," snarled Yami Bakura and pushed Tristan roughly making him fly about a five feet away. By now a small crowd of students gathered around the scene with more arriving. Luckily, the flashes from the Millennium Ring and Bracelet had diminished creating a smaller attraction to the Items.

"Ryou what's gotten into you?" Yugi asked appalled.

~Can't you see Yugi?~ His Yami's voice boomed out into his mind. ~Yami Bakura's taken over and I think I should do so too.~

-Ok Yami.- Yugi said confused. –But tell me what's happening later on.-

~Of course.~ Yami promised and they switched places. Turning to Yami Bakura, Yami demanded that he let go.

"She's got another Millennium Item!" Yami Bakura protested. "Don't you even want to know what it is?"

-HAFERTIS!!! SOME HELP HERE WOULD BE NICE!!!!- Hoshi screeched at her dark.

~Coming.~ Hafertis obediently said and surfaced out. Only the other two yamis could notice the different and they gasped at her, Yami Bakura instantly dropping his hands.

"YOU!!!" the male yamis cried out in unison.

Hafertis smirked at them and folded her arms. "Miss me boys?"

I REFUSE to write anymore chapters until I receive 5 reviews or more!!!! You can send me a horrible review telling me how crappy my story is or a nice review saying you love my fic, I don't care!!! I'll take in the good and bad as long as I get FIVE reviews telling me whether I should continue this story!!!! I NEED SOMETHING TO BOOST MY EGO PEOPLE!!!! SO REVIEW!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Reunions

**Auroris: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER FOLKS!!!!!! And can I just say to you an ARGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I RECEIVE ANY REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER???????? Grrr.........I FEEL AS IF I WANNA KILL SOMEONE!!!!!!!!**

**Hafertis: *appears* Oh by Nephthys.**

**Auroris: Hey! What are you doing here?**

**Hafertis: I'm not sure *looks around* How did I appear in such an obscene place?**

**Auroris: Woah! This is the house that MY parents picked, not me girl. I just live in it.**

**Hafertis: I see.**

**Mokuba: *appears* Hiya!!! Oooh.....look at those tons of books over there......**

**Auroris: HEY!!! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!!!!!! *swats Mokuba's reaching hands away***

**Mokuba: *lip trembles* Waaah!!! You slapped me!**

**Auroris: What the heck kid? I only pushed your hands away.**

**Mokuba: *bawls* Big brother!!! She hurt me!!!!**

**Seto: *appears and glares darkly at Auroris* Did she now? I'll call my lawyers right away then.**

**Auroris: WHAT?!?! Now you listen here buddy!!! I hardly touched him!!!**

**Tea: *appears* I beg to differ.**

**Auroris: HEY!!! How did YOU come in here???**

**Tea: *looks around* Dunno, you know that your room is quite horrible?**

**Watch your mouth young lady or you're gonna be bashed in my fic!!!!**

**Yami Bakura: *appears and taunts* Oooh....I'm scared.**

**Auroris: AGHH!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!!!!! SCAT GO!!!!!!! *nobody moves* Grrr.....fine then!!! One of you do the disclaimers!!!!!**

**Mokuba: I will!!! I will!!! Auroris doesn't own Yugioh or any of its characters and plot. She only own Hoshi, Hafertis, the Millennium Bracelet and THIS fanfic's plot.**

**Auroris: Attaboy!!! For that you get a lemon lollipop!!!**

**Mokuba: *lips trembles* Big brother...she's giving me JUST a lemon lollipop...she's being stingy.......**

**Auroris: WHAT?!?!?! Now listen up here kid......**

**Seto: *glares at Auroris* I happen to have the phone numbers of the top lawyers in the world.....**

**Auroris: ACK!!!!!! I'M BEING ATTACKED BY ANIME CHARACTERS!!!!!! Well folks just read and REVIEW!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4: Reunions

Hafertis saw Yami and squealed in delight.

"Pharaoh Yugi!!" she shrieked and lunged forward at him. Before he could make a move Hafertis jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and locked lips. Yami staggered under the weight Hafertis bestowed upon him. The former bodyguard's face was filled with ecstasy, eyes closed, as she seemed to suck the breath from Yami. The crowd of students oohed as Yugi's friends stared open-mouthed at the sight. Yami Bakura was the only one that looked with rage. 

"You! Were with her?!" he spat with rage, his face drained of blood. "How could you....after all these years...."

After a bit of a struggle Yami managed to remove Hafertis off him and held her at arm's length. He turned to Yami Bakura and responded, scowling in a most unprincely way.

"We...were...not...together," he said through gritted teeth. He turned back to Hafertis. "And what are YOU doing here may I ask?" 

Hafertis sighed. "This wasn't the best welcome I was expecting from you, but my reincarnation found my Item and opened it." She brightened up. "Oh, so you found your reincarnation too?"

"Don't talk so loud here!" Yami hissed at her. "That's supposed to be a secret!"

Hafertis smirked in response. "Oh and your reincarnation was able to keep you a secret from his friends? A job well done Pharaoh, I congratulate your light."

Yami just pulled on Hafertis' arm and dragged her out of the crowd of students despite her protests.

"What is the meaning of this? What did I do? Was it something I said?" 

Yugi's friends dumbly followed the pair. After a few minutes Yami Bakura followed too, but looking so sour, as if he had lost a Dueling game.

* * * * *

"Let go of me! This is the most undignified position I've ever been in! Let go of me!" Hafertis kept on complaining.

Yugi's friends managed to catch up with the yami couple and looked questioningly at Hafertis. 

"So...she's not Hoshi?" Tea finally asked pointing at Hafertis.

Hafertis' eyes narrowed at her. "Can't you see the difference? For a mortal you aren't perspective."

Tea wanted to growl out something unpleasant in return, but Yami raised a hand for silence. He began explaining.

"There wasn't only seven Millennium Items as I had told you before but eight. After I had been kept in the Millennium Puzzle for so long, for some odd reason I forgot about the eighth one. Then SHE showed up and a memory was suddenly triggered in my brain causing for me to recall the eighth Millennium Item." 

"What's her connection to ya during Ancient Egypt?" Joey asked. Yami glared at him. Joey looked back with confusion. "What? What da heck did I do wrong now?" 

Yami quickly looked away. "Never mind. Hafertis will explain." The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi reappeared again. He blinked confusedly and noticed Hafertis.

"Hey! You're not Hoshi!" he suddenly realized.

Hafertis rolled her eyes skywards. "Of course not," she replied. 

"And I'd like to know what she's doing here," Yami Bakura panted, finally catching up with the group. 

Hafertis swept an arm to her surroundings. "And do you want me to yell it out to all these people while I'm at it? Or should I tell you privately?" Everyone, except Yami Bakura, looked at her with bafflement.

"Oh by Ra," snarled Yami Bakura. "She wants you to show her someplace where she can talk with nobody eavesdropping."

Yugi brightened up. "Oh, that's easy. Let's go to my place!" His friends agreed and they walked over to Yugi's house.

* * * * * 

The bell hanging next to the door in the Turtle Game Shop tinkled and Grandpa called out from the stock room, thinking it was a customer, "I'll be right there!"

"It's just us Grandpa!" Yugi called back as he and his friends began to troop upstairs to Yugi's living chambers. "No need to come out! It's just me and my friends."

"Ok Yugi, just give me a shout if you need anything!" was Grandpa's response.

Entering Yugi's room everyone plopped down on a favored spot. Joey and Tristan on the floor, Yugi on his bed, Tea in a chair and Yami Bakura standing by the window. Hafertis chose to sit on the floor against a wall with knees drawn up to her chin.

"Explain," snapped Yami Bakura. 

Hafertis eyed him for a second with a hint of sadness then launched into a speech.

"For now I'll skip all of my origins and just explain my connection to Pharaoh Yugi. I was one of his personal bodyguards and followed him everywhere as I was my duty. As females weren't supposed to carry weapons back then my gender had to be hidden so I was a young beardless boy to everyone called "Amunhur". On the day when the Pharaoh locked up the Shadow Games he used the powers of eight Millennium Items. In the Millennium Eye he placed the gift of reading minds. In the Millennium Rod was the power to control people's will. In the Millennium Tauk it could foretell the future. The Millennium Ring could locate where the other Millennium Items were, but the Pharaoh needed more power so used Bakura's soul as the sacrifice.

"And I hate him for it," Yami Bakura muttered too low for anyone else to hear.

"In the Millennium Scale it could judge people's souls while the Millennium Ankh could open doorways to ????. Pharaoh Yugi sacrificed himself to be placed into the Millennium Puzzle while I did the same for the Millennium Armlet or Bracelet. This Bracelet besides containing my soul to ability to find pathways through minds, times or to other worlds." Hafertis leaned forwards as if to whisper confidentially to the teenagers. "And my meeting here was no coincidence." 

The teenagers' eyes widened and they leaned closer to Hafertis. 

"Someone is trying to open the Shadow Games." Everyone gasped except Yami Bakura who snorted. Hafertis gave him a raised eyebrow.

Yami Bakura scoffed. "That's all you have to say? That's been done million of times by many people so it's nothing new or big

"But someone wants to reopen the Shadow Games, use all of the creatures inside and unleash them upon the world!" protested Hafertis. "THAT isn't big enough for you?"

Yami Bakura's eyes gleamed evilly. "Then I encourage them and support them greatly when they've succeeded." Five pairs of eyes stared at him in disbelief. "I'm the bad guy here remember? I'm supposed to delight in torture, bloodshed and other forms of violence." Tristan groaned. 

"Why don't you just let Ryou come back can ya?" he asked. "I prefer the quiet guy then the crazy, maniacal villain."

Yami Bakura scowled and didn't comply. Tristan snorted and turned away. 

Tea asked, "And what can the Millennium Items do?"

Hafertis didn't answer the question, but said, "I received a verse from a prophecy by some high powers about the Millennium Puzzle. It goes like this: 

The first item is in plain sight

Riddles within its cracks

Burning with Ra's light

Within it is a knack"

"That wasn't so hard to crack," Yami Bakura sneered. "Any other pretty poetry for us to hear?"

Hafertis' face went devoid of emotion and walked over to Yugi who edged back a bit nervously.

"Don't worry," she soothed. "Just need to your Puzzle for a second." She reached forwards and placed a hand on his Puzzle then gripped it hard. White light exploded as soprano voices sang out soaring to the ceilings:

The second is never ending

A finder for things of power

An object forever searching 

Shall help in the needy hour

When the light faded everyone was in the same spot as they were before, but blinking rapidly with bright flashes still bursting before their eyes. Hafertis turned to Yami Bakura and before he could react she had gripped his Item.

The third is the reader

Ripped away in pain

The user as a miser

Given in falling rain 

Was sung out with the same bravado. Yami Bakura stumbled back from Hafertis and growled, "Will you stop doing that?! It's giving me a headache."

Hafertis said nothing and sat back in her same spot in the same position. Turning to the group she spoke.

"And what do you think of those verses?" 

"Well from what it said it was referring to the Millennium Items?" asked Yugi.

Hafertis shrugged. "From what I heard that is what it seemed to be so."

Joey pondered. "And this is wha' happens? Ya touch an Item and concentrate then another verse of the prophecy comes up?"

Hafertis nodded. "That's what it seems to be so."

"So then how about we get cracking on these verses!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Yes, as friends we can go through everything together and defeat all of our obstacles...." Tea started.

Everyone groaned with Yami Bakura muttering, "Count me out," and changing to Ryou.

Ryou looked confusedly around and asked in his British accent, "What's going on?"

Auroris: I REFUSE TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHOUT AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!! Yes I know, I didn't keep to my threat from the last chapter. BUT I WILL THIS TIME!!!!!!! No four reviews? THEN NO NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! REVEIW THIS CHAPTER PLEASE!!!!!!! Just a teensy weensy review please!!! And flames accepted as always!!!!!!!

Yami Bakura: You sure are desperate for reviews aren't you?

Auroris: ACCK!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???? I THOUGHT I LOST YOU SOMEWHERE CLOSE TO THE END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!

Yami Bakura: *laughs maniacally* Ha! You think you could lead the greatest of tomb robbers on a false trail? Think again Auroris.

Auroris: Grr.....well then say the line that I've said in every chapter.

Yami Bakura: *yawns* Don't forget to review this story.

Auroris: More vigor! I'll give you the Millennium Puzzle if you do so.

Yami Bakura: *shouts* DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!!! *looks expectantly at Auroris* 

Auroris: *grins* Not a chance. Can you believe how gullible people can be nowadays?

Yami Bakura: Grrrrrr..........

(Added by Silver Moon): Come on Auroris don't force the audience. Encourage them to review and no threats! Although you'll still do them anyway…so readers! Plz review and stop my friend's crazy wanting review barrage!


	5. Chapter 5: Chased

Auroris: ARGGHHH!!!!!!!! Hafertis: What's wrong? Yugi: She's mad.... Joey: Very mad.... Tristan: At Silver Moon. Hoshi: Who? Auroris: *gnashes teeth* SILVER MOON!!! Ryou: What about her? Auroris: I always send my chapters to her to be posted 'cause she knows how to make the bold, underlined and italicized words appear.....AND SHE HAD TO ADD THAT STUPID NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!! Joey: Then why don't ya just delete dat chapter and repost it? Auroris: Because if I do so then I delete all of those reviews for Chapter Four and I DO NOT want to do that!!! Joey: Oh. Auroris: Grrrrr...if Silver Moon wasn't traveling now during the holidays I'd probably maul her by now!!! Yami Bakura: Ooh...temper...temper.... Auroris: Go away Yami Bakura!!! Hafertis: *sniggers* Or shall we call you baka? Yami Bakura: Hey! I take that personally!! Hafertis: *mocks* Oh no! I've hurt your feelings!!! Yugi: Errr....aren't we talking a bit too long here? Auroris: Oh yeah! Mokuba do the disclaimers! Mokuba: Auroris doesn't own the Yugioh! show or its characters, she only owns Hoshi, Hafertis, the Millennium Bracelet....anything that is not from Yugioh yet is in this story. Auroris: Well done! Grrrrr.....I'm going to kill Silver Moon when she comes back....  
  
  
  
  
  
Scientist  
  
Ah! How harshly the youth of the student passes,....................... While all around her, with passions ever fresh,.......................... Other youths search eagerly for easy pleasures!.......................... And yet in solitude.................... She lives, obscure and blessed,..................... For in her cell she finds the ardor.................... That makes her heart immense.....................  
  
But the blessed time is effaced.................... She must leave the land of Science.................... To go out and struggle for her bread..................... On the grey roads of life....................... Often and often then, her weary spirit........................ Returns beneath the roofs........................ To the corner ever dear to her heart.............................. Where silent labor dwelled........................  
  
And where a world of memory has rested...........................  
  
by: Madame Skoldovska  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Chased After a few minutes everything was explained again to Ryou. He was truly apologetic when he found out how his yami acted and kept on apologizing to Hafertis. She soon lost her temper and was about to tell him to shut his trap when she noticed his sincere expression and decided against it. Everyone began mulling over the two prophecy verses.  
  
"The second is never ending A finder for things of power An object forever searching Shall help in the needy hour" muttered Tristan to himself. "Finder for things of power, hmm....."  
  
Looking up he saw Ryou's Millennium Ring.  
  
//Finder for things of power....finder...//  
  
"I'VE GOT IT!!!" Tristan yelled. Everyone jumped up in surprise.  
  
"That verse that begins with 'The second is never ending' ", Tristan said eagerly. "It's about the Millennium Ring. See? A FINDER for things of power. Doesn't the Ring give off an alert whenever a Millennium Item approaches?"  
  
"What is he talking about?" demanded Yami who now took possession of Yugi's body.  
  
"We're trying to find out the meaning of some verses to a prophecy," explained Hafertis. "Didn't your light tell you of that dear Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami's left eyebrow slightly twitched. "Don't call me Pharaoh," he sternly commanded.  
  
"Of course dear Pharaoh."  
  
"It's Yami now. Stop calling me Pharaoh."  
  
"Yes Pharaoh."  
  
"It's Yami."  
  
"Understood Pharaoh."  
  
"Call me Yami."  
  
"Most certainly Pharaoh."  
  
Yami's teeth were gritted. "Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Absolutely Pharaoh."  
  
Steam billowed off in rage. "It's not Pharaoh. It's Yami!"  
  
"Will do so Pharaoh."  
  
"GAH!" shrieked Yami as he flung himself at Hafertis. Tristan, Joey and Ryou caught him in mid-flight and dragged his struggling figure back to the bed.  
  
Hafertis watched in amazement. "You aren't controlling your composure anymore aren't you Pharaoh?"  
  
Yami didn't reply to the question, too busy trying to simmer down. "Yes, Yugi told me all about the world domination plan," he snapped back. "Is it Malik who's doing all of this?"  
  
Hafertis looked questioningly at Yami. "Who's Malik?"  
  
Tea launched into a story about how Malik was a person who had the Millennium Rod and had been part of a family to protect the Pharaoh's legacy, preventing the Millennium Items' union to reopen the Shadow Games. And how Malik wanted to kill the Pharaoh so that it was possible for him to be free of protecting the Pharaoh's legacy while Yami Malik was intent on collecting the God Duelist cards.  
  
"Interesting," commented Hafertis. "Although for they don't strike me as the world dominating type, maybe Yami Malik, but not Malik."  
  
"True," said Ryou quietly. "But Yami Malik has many good reasons for reopening the Shadow Games."  
  
"It just seems," mused Hafertis. "That these high powers wouldn't go to all this trouble contacting me if wasn't a large situation...."  
  
"THESE high powers?" interrupted Joey. "You said THESE high powers? You don't even know who these high powers are at all?!"  
  
"Umm....." stammered Hafertis, not wanting to lose face. "They did contact ME to pass on their instructions."  
  
Yami Bakura appeared. "So...those high powers didn't even trust you with their identity ne?" he taunted. "Not even the great 'Champion of the Pharaoh' was told of their identity? The O-so-powerful 'Champion of the Pharaoh' didn't even object or dare request who was their presence? You just followed along like a weak puppy. Not so high and might are you now..."  
  
Hafertis muttered something coarse in Egyptian to Yami Bakura making Yami crack a grin and the tomb raider narrow his eyes. Ryou came back and looked politely confused, but nobody bothered explaining to him what had happened.  
  
"Returning back to the verse of the prophecy," announced Tea. "About the Ring? The line 'Shall help in the needy hour'...does that mean the Ring will stop the Shadow Games reopen and spill all of its nasties out?" Tea wrinkled her nose. "And would Yami Bakura be part of it as well since he's a part of the Millennium Ring?"  
  
Ryou was reverted back to Yami Bakura. "Wouldn't help this damn world for a million dollars," he snarled out before retreating to his soul room leaving Ryou with a slight headache from changing quickly many times.  
  
Yami sighed. "That's what the prophecy says yet it's possible that it's not true," he said. "Maybe it's wrong as the Millennium Tauk once was with its future visions."  
  
Everyone started contemplating the other prophecy verse starting with 'The third is the reader...' It was Tea this time who discovered its meaning.  
  
"EUREAKA!!!" she screamed. Everyone jumped up again and looked at her with are-you-out-of-your-mind looks.  
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself."  
  
"It's the line 'The user as a miser'," Tea excitedly began. "Out of all the Millennium Item holders who's the one that's the richest and cruel?" There was a brief pause.  
  
"Maximillions Pegasus!" Yugi, just changed from Yami, caught on.  
  
"So he shall be the one whose Item shall be ripped away and given in 'fallen rain'?" questioned Hafertis.  
  
"That's what it seems to be," Ryou responded quietly. Hafertis' eyes lingered on him momentarily, Yugi the only one noticing.  
  
//I wonder what she thinks of him,// he wondered.  
  
"Then does this mean dat ya gotta go to all of the other Items and hold on to them to find out the rest of the verses to the prophecy?" Joey asked Hafertis. She nodded.  
  
"That's what it seems to be so."  
  
Joey moaned loudly. "That's gonna be one hell of a job, convincing those Millennium Item holders to let ya grasp their Item for a bit of poetry."  
  
Hafertis said cheerfully, "Then there's another path to walk on."  
  
"What's dat?" Joey asked.  
  
"Waiting for the Shadow Games to be opened and destroy the world."  
  
Joey quickly amended, "Uhh....I think I'll walk up to Yami Malik for his Millennium Rod instead."  
  
In hearing this from his soul room Yami's lips slightly quirked. His former bodyguard still hadn't lost her way of presenting facts in a blunt, depressing view. He sighed. He just hoped that she wouldn't continue to pursue past events that had occurred since a millennia. They all had had enough time back then to resolve them yet Yami wasn't sure whether or not Hafertis was satisfied. Perhaps in this new day and age she would go on, but knowing her Yami knew that she wouldn't do so. He gave another deep sigh. What would come, would come. And he would be prepared.  
  
Hafertis suddenly frowned and massaged her forehead lightly.  
  
"I will, I will..." she mumbled under her breath. "I will do so in a short period of time, is that fine with you?"  
  
Yugi, concerned, asked Hafertis what was the matter.  
  
She sighed. "Hoshi wants her body back. You would think, as my light she would be more generous with her body." Not waiting for a reply Hafertis morphed into Hoshi. Hoshi shook her head and rubbed her arms. She looked up at the group.  
  
"Can I leave yet?"  
  
The other whined about her leaving so soon, being who they were and how they were nice to other people, but Hoshi shook off their protests and walked downstairs out of the store's front door.  
  
"I wonder what made her leave so quickly?" Ryou asked the others.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Why did you go?!~ Hafertis ranted at her abiou.  
  
-'Cause...I wanted to,- an annoyed Hoshi answered back.  
  
~But we were making so much progress back there on cracking the prophecies!!~ Hafertis complained.  
  
-You were done with what you needed to know so wasn't that enough?-  
  
~Yes, but there was so much more we could have discussed.~ Hafertis grumbled.  
  
//I don't like hanging out with people who I've only met for less than a minute.// Hoshi wanted to snap back, but knew that Hafertis would start bombarding her with 'Why?' questions. That thought made Hoshi halt in her tracks.  
  
//Wait a second, what am I thinking? ALREADY I can judge for sure whether Hafertis would react to me like this? I hardly even know anything about Hafertis except that she's supposed to be my yami and was a former bodyguard in Ancient Egypt. Hey is that even true at all? I mean is my theory that I'm in a coma in the real world correct? And that everything I'm experiencing right now is almost like a virtual reality...like the movie "Matrix"! So many questions...so many questions...// Hoshi thought to herself. She started walking again.  
  
//I've read in tons of books where people enter into books to discover fantasy worlds and there they follow along with whatever quest is there for them. And after reaching their goal they return back to their true world. So is that what I should do? Follow the quest set before me and hope that I stay alive long enough to reach its end. Will I even die in this anime world? Or will the good guys win just like on the t.v. shows and I get whisked back to my own place all safe and sound. Hmm....So many questions, so many questions...//  
  
"Oof!" she sounded out when she bumped into something solid. She looked up to see a very tall, African-American man wearing a black bodyguard-type suit (with those crisp, starched white shirts and shiny shoes) and those sleek sunglasses that curved at the edges around the face. Hoshi edged back a few steps nervously, having a gut feeling that this man wasn't nice.  
  
"Hello there," the suited man boomed out in a bass voice. Hoshi's eyes traveled down to where his hands were and froze at them. The hands were covered up with black...leather...gloves.  
  
//It's about 25oC out here and he's wearing gloves? This isn't good at all, this isn't good.//  
  
"Are you lost?" the man asked, in that deep voice of his.  
  
Hoshi didn't answer, her mind working too furiously.  
  
//Wearing black gloves on a hot day, four times my height, ten times my weight and as strong as an elephant...this doesn't look good.// she thought.  
  
"You're the shy type aren't you little girl?" the black man asked rhetorically. "I like those kind of people...makes my job much more easier."  
  
//RUN!!!// Hoshi screamed at herself and her legs jumped at the command. She neatly dodged around the man and sprinted as fast as she could.  
  
~BY THE GODDESS NUT WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?!~ Hafertis roared into Hoshi's brain.  
  
-I bumped into a man...a black man...not good...HE'S CHASING ME!!!- Hoshi hurriedly sent back.  
  
~If you have a problem you call for me.~ Hafertis crisply sent back. ~I am an expert at hand-to-hand combat.~  
  
-This guy is four times my height and ten times my weight!!!- Hoshi screamed as she tried to evade pedestrians as carefully as possible and gallop around corners without losing balance.  
  
~I refuse to run like a coward!~ Hafertis shouted. ~I could make that guy cry like a baby in a few seconds if you would allow me the chance!!~  
  
-This is MY body that you're talking about using and I don't want to risk the chance injuring any of it!!- Hoshi shot back as she jumped over a short rail fence. -So we're doing this my way, RUNNING!!!-  
  
~Oh yes, take the coward's way,~ Hafertis quarreled. ~Just give me a few seconds...~  
  
"AHH!!" Hoshi shrieked, skidding to a halt when at a corner a black limousine screeched to stop in front of her. The door opened and a black- gloved hand from inside held up a hand gun with a silencer screwed on and gestured for Hoshi to step in. Looking from her left and right she assessed her options. Coming to her left was the black elephant man who had now stopped a few meters away. On her right side there was a threatening gun that had complete intentions to kill if Hoshi didn't obey. She closed her eyes.  
  
-You win. Come out.-  
  
~May Ra's light shine upon me!!!~ Hafertis screamed and traded spots with Hoshi. Hafertis grinned lopsidedly when she saw her situation.  
  
"Let's start it right here," she dared.  
  
(A/N: Everything now done in slow motion like the movie Matrix.)  
  
The black man let out a bull roar and charged at Hafertis head-first. The gun shot out with a rang. Hafertis bent her knees and jumped, performing a somersault a meter high into the air. Bullet moves through the air making sound waves. Elephant man runs forward to meet it. Hafertis spinning head over heels in the background preparing to drop down on feet.  
  
(A/N: Matrix done people, normal pace now.)  
  
The bullet hit the black man full in the chest who leant back from the collision. His face contorted in pain, he slowly turned to face Hafertis who had landed smoothly like a cat. He let out a few guttural moans, blood spreading clearly through his white shirt, reached a trembling hand towards Hafertis and collapsed on the side of his head with the sunglasses tumbling off.  
  
Wasting no time Hafertis began running as fast as a leopard. The limousine's door slammed as it gave chase.  
  
~Your bad black man is gone, now what?~ Hafertis asked as she jumped over small obstacles.  
  
-Umm...umm...- Hoshi was unsure. -Let me out! I'll run wherever I think is safe.-  
  
Without question the souls smoothly switched. The body still running, Hoshi now in control saw a pair of big gates, silently shutting, that lead to a large mansion...with Seto going through the front door.  
  
-Seto Kaiba!- Hoshi shouted out triumphantly and barely managed to dash through the closing gates.  
  
"Hold that door!" she yelled out as Seto's butler swung the front door closed. She whizzed by the surprised old man to face Seto who was turning around.  
  
"Who are you to intrude..." Seto began to growl then his face turned to one of surprise. "Is that you Hoshi Sato?"  
  
Wildly looking around Hoshi dived behind a couch. The doorbell then just rang.  
  
Hoshi pointed at herself and placed a finger across her lips begging for silence concerning her. Seto scowled and snapped at the butler to open the door. Complying, the butler revealed three impassive men with coiled phone lines in their right ear and wearing the same attire as the black man (Edge- curved sunglasses, black suit, white shirt, etc.) and a black limousine in the driveway.  
  
They stoically stared before themselves and asked in the same tone, "Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"That's me," the teenage millionaire said in a special business voice, stepping forward. "What can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
The middle of the trio snapped his fingers and the expressionless man on his right showed Hoshi's photo before Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Do you know who this girl is?" the middle of the three, clearly the leader, asked unfeelingly.  
  
In her hiding spot the girl they were talking about held her breath in fright.  
  
Seto paused. "Why no I don't," he said pleasantly. "Is there anything concerning her that I should be aware of?"  
  
The three men looked at each other and faced back at Seto.  
  
"Give us a call if you do know," leader of Cold trio heartlessly smiled. The man on the left handed a card to Seto who accepted it. Swiveling around like robots the three 'agents' walked back to their limousine. From her position Hoshi heard the car doors close and the car driving away. She breathed in relief.  
  
"You can come out now," Seto said quietly.  
  
Hoshi hopped out from behind the couch. "Thanks for the help will be out of your way sorry to bother you," she ranted as she ran out of the door. Seto blinked in surprise.  
  
"Never trust the quiet ones."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~That was close,~ Hafertis said.  
  
-Yeah...TOO close for my taste,- Hoshi sent back as she jogged down the street wearily, eyes darting around. -Did the high powers tell you anything about people with guns that are trying to KILL ME?-  
  
~What are guns?~ Hafertis asked curiously.  
  
-Umm....they are a kind of machine that can kill people,- Hoshi answered. -They're a modern weapon, used to shoot small bits of metal that are catapulted at a high speed.-  
  
~You remind me of a scholar,~ Hafertis said amused.  
  
-Me a scholar? You're not saying that I sound like a dictionary?-  
  
~What's a dictionary?~  
  
Hoshi sighed. -Sometimes I keep on forgetting that you're from Ancient Egypt.-  
  
~What's a dictionary?~  
  
-It's a book that tells the meaning of words.-  
  
~Interesting! We never had that whence I came from.~ Hafertis said brightly.  
  
-Hafertis?-  
  
~Mm hm?~  
  
-How...how can you act like this?-  
  
~Act like what?~  
  
-All normal and cheery, we were just nearly kidnapped by these murderers and you can still act as if nothing's happened?!-  
  
~When I was a bodyguard for the Pharaoh,~ Hafertis began seriously. ~We would have to kill people in a blink of an eye and still maintain our composure.~  
  
-Umm...Hafertis? How many people did you kill? And were they all innocent?-  
  
~What?! How dare you say I killed only for pleasure!!~ Hafertis said indignantly. ~I only killed those who opposed the Pharaoh!!!~  
  
-Ok then....but how many people did you kill?-  
  
~More than 80.~  
  
-EIGHTY!!! YOU KILLED MORE THAN EIGHTY?!?!-  
  
~What's wrong with that?~  
  
-Nothing...besides the fact that I'm sharing the same body with a killer!-  
  
~Oh don't worry! I wouldn't kill you! Besides we're not even sharing the same body right now.~  
  
//Just my luck.// Hoshi grumbled. //I have to get stuck with a murderer instead of a nice thief or...or...even a prostitute would be preferable!//  
  
~Hoshi?~  
  
-Yes?-  
  
~Do you know where you're going?~  
  
Hoshi immediately took a look at her surroundings and noticed that she was in unknown territory.  
  
-Hold on...lemme see...-  
  
She retraced her steps a few feet back and suddenly she knew the way she was supposed to be going. Looking around in confusion, it was extremely odd that just by straying off the path a little she didn't know where she was supposed to be heading.  
  
~Can we go yet? It's past sunset you know.~  
  
-Past sunset? PAST SUNSET?- These words set Hoshi sprinting down the road.  
  
~What's wrong with being in the dark?~  
  
-......-  
  
~Hoshi?~  
  
-......-  
  
~Fine be that way!!~ Hafertis abruptly cut off the conversation line.  
  
Running down a path with a forest on one side and fields on the other, she slowed down to a jog when she saw the warehouse, her current...ahem...house.  
  
//I never knew it was so...big.// Hoshi gazed in wonderment at the warehouse. After rushing to school that morning she hadn't had enough time to glance at the exterior of the warehouse, but now seeing it in full view it startled her.  
  
//I should do some exploring around the other floors.// she mused. //There could be some more rooms that I haven't noticed before or some hidden corridors that would be handy.// A thought crossed her mind. //What if those people who were chasing me know where I live? And decide to attack in the night? Aggh!!! I'm gonna have to put on some heavy-duty protection on the inside of the warehouse then.//  
  
Managing to drag the heavy metal door open she slid past it and shut it with a clang. There were some rusty chains and a large lock to fasten the door and with some struggling she managed to fasten them around the handle. Walking to the kitchen area of the warehouse she noticed that the computer was on. Dumping her books on the floor she sat on the chair and used the mouse to revive the monitor. Seeing the main screen she was surprised that it had Msn Messenger downloaded onto it.  
  
//Might as well use it.// she thought and logged in, typing in her e-mail and password. Going online a message immediately popped up.  
  
HOSHI!!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!  
  
Em...is that really you? Hoshi typed back in amazement.  
  
  
  
Auroris: Phew! I've typed up 12 pages of this fic. That should keep you all satisfied. And....HA HA HA!! I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger!!! Well, you might not really count it as a cliffhanger as there isn't MUCH suspense in it but it does to me!  
  
Hoshi: Errr.....Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Auroris: What? Hoshi: Your rage at killing Silver Moon? Auroris: Oh...right.....YOU SHALL DIE SILVER MOON!!!!! Hafertis: *to Hoshi* What was that for? Hoshi: It's interesting to watch Auroris go into a killing frenzy. Hafertis: Hah! That is true. Yami Malik: Hey!!! Auroris!!! When's me and my sis gonna come into the fic? Pegasus: And when shall my presence grace your story? Shadi: And mine!!! Auroris: Grrrr.....*growls at three other Millennium users causing them to run away* Hoshi: Errrr.....I think you can calm down now Auroris. Hafertis: Somebody's must say the line you at the end of this chapter.... Auroris: YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!! Hoshi: Calm down Auroris! You're chasing away your reviewers! Auroris: Grrr...I'd rather be chasing Silver Moon right now to the edge of a cliff. Hoshi: Heh heh....I think I'll just sliiiiide over here out of harm's way then..... Hafertis: All of you readers out there better review or else Auroris won't write the next chapter and then I won't be able to kick some ass!! Hoshi: No way you are gonna do so!!! This is my body you're using and... Hafertis: *sticks fingers into ears* Blah....blah...blah...I can't hear you!!!! Auroris: And one more note!! Would you be so kind as to tell me what you think Hoshi's and Hafertis' personalities seem to you? Please please please please please please pretty please? I REALLY want to know whether I'm giving you readers the right ideas about Hafertis and Hoshi. Hoshi: I hate getting injured and do you even know how much a bruise can hurt and..... Hafertis: By Horus will you shut up!!! 


End file.
